


Gleam

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduation, Tom has a stop to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gleam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Cathedral"

Tom kicked a stone absently as he stared at the charred and ruined cathedral. This was the place. This was the very place where Grindewald had stood and faced down light wizard after light wizard. This was the very place where he had killed hundreds of muggles and traitorous wizards.

And this was the very place where Dumbledore had finally overpowered him.

Tom made his way down the cluttered aisle until he stood before the altar. The altar which was the only thing still standing. The white marble gleamed in the weak sunlight and seemed to defy the destruction and darkness around it.

Well not any longer. Tonight Tom would mark his first followers, in this very place. Tonight that altar would gleam with blood.


End file.
